When using a lifting device, such as for example, a crane, it is often very difficult or impossible for an operator to see the area around and below the load that is being lifted, moved, or positioned by the lifting device. As but one example, some lifts are blind to an operator of the lifting device, such as when a load is dropped into a hole. As such, it is difficult and sometimes dangerous to perform lift activities. This is because the lifting device operator cannot see the position of the load, and the hazards that might hit or be hit by the load. Even routine lifts, where a lifting device operator can view the load, can be complicated by diminished situational awareness regarding the position of the load and/or potential hazards in the vicinity of the load.
Additionally, a worksite, a job site, or work area often has more than one lifting device in operation at any given time. As lifting devices are often in movement and require immense concentration to operate, it can be difficult for an operator to constantly determine if there is adequate clearance to prevent collision of some portion of his lifting device or load with a portion of another lifting device or another lifting device's load.
Furthermore, having real time knowledge of the absolute position and orientation of the load, in coordination with a mapped or modeled job site, can facilitate and increase the efficiency of delivering this load to the coordinates of the desired destination.
Construction sites are populated with a broad range of equipment and obstacles. Many hazards exist. For example, because of noise or distractions, personnel walking on foot on a construction site might not hear a vehicle coming from behind, or might not notice the close proximity of a moving crane hook block.